The Supereme Infinity
by TheocRayne15
Summary: This is my reboot to my Fanfiction Infinity... Mona and Skye Belong to Dayman Rayne Quentin and Alice belongs to Magicians as well as Margo and Elliot. SnowBarry Endgame
1. THe FIght

_The Supereme Infinity_

 _By_

 _Part One_

Author's Notes

Mona and Skye belong to Dayman Rayne

Alice, Quentin and Margo with Elliot belong to the magicians

 _Cait POV_

 _Seventeen-year-old me would have never imagined in a million years picture this ha my life now. My name is Caitlynn Snow, I'm in my late twenties, I have two doctorates and I'm an elemental Witch. I have the Metahuman gene that amplifies the power I all ready have and allows me to make anywhere I choose Cold. I am Killer Frost._

 _I have jobs, I make house calls, but mostly I'm in Star Labs fighting crime with my Boyfriend, The Flash, my best friend Cisco, Harrison Wells from Earth-Two and my younger Sister Skye._

 _She should have her Driver's license revoked and never allowed to drive anything. Ever since 17, she knew how to do Defense Magic and is very skilled in the art of killing evil Supernatural beings._

 _My Mother didn't want her to follow in the footsteps of our Father who taught me as well as her, but since I was likely to go to College, I didn't get thrown into a Mental Ward for disobeying my Cold hearted Bitch of a Mother._

 _I like to say that I still haven't gotten over that and will never be able to burn the image of my sister almost receiving shock treatment, thanks, mom. The other reason why she was in an insane asylum because of being Gay. Once again, thanks, Mom._

 _I had helped to get her out of the Hospital thanks to Buffy Summers who saw a Slayer and train her to be one. THen the government wanted the Slayer under there wing, and everyone fell in line except for my Sister. The government didn't recognize Skye as a Slayer. My sister told them that she's going to find the big bad without Uncle Sam and challenge anyone to call herself what she wants but have the right to hunt. Willow thought her magic was going to be more powerful, but she was against my stubborn Sister and was embarrassed. My sister is a Huntress and had a license to Kill by herself, but Willow has never forgotten._

 _My power was ruling me, now I will control it and now that's the end of my internal Monologue._

 _ **"Remember everything about nature must have it's order, a place in this world and you must give it respect." The spirit of my Father said an this was the last lesson of my month-long retreat before I could go home to Barry.**_

 _ **"Your body must control when the frost begins and ends. Don't forget it." My Father told me and then said, "Now get up Doc and get out of here."**_

 _No Pov_

 _"You're supposed to be all wise and spirited." Cait said, and the Ghost of her Dad was laughing."I would not have let my powers control me and earn M.S in the process. My wisdom comes in my sarcasm, my afterlife clothes and most of all the good times I have in Heaven. The only thing I wish I could do is to be with my girls, but it's too late."_

 _"I love you Dad." Cait said and her dad responded with, "I love you too Doc. I knew you were supposed to be Doctor from the minute you were born and I knew your sister...I knew she was wild, and the Witch of the Family but both of you is good."_

 _It was then the doors kicked in down the hall, and fifteen girls around the age of their early to mid-twenties walks in as Willow Rosenberg came through down the middle._

 _"Cait, long time no see," Willow said, and Cait realizes that this impromptu sneak attack is a way to test her new abilities._

 _"What do you want Willow?" Cait asked, and Willow responded, "I want your sister to sign her name to serve."_

 _This was a different WIllow then the one 15 years ago because everything that's happened has hardened her. From Tara and Xander dying to her break-up with Kennedy to her drunk-power stay at the top._

 _"What do you want from me?" Cait asked, and Willow responded, "Maybe I just want to hear you scream," She holds out her hand and begins to choke it, but then Frost is out, she stares at Willow's hand which became frostbitten. Willow yells for the Slayers to get her and then all of them slams back to the other side of the room. Skye was coming from the patio initially to pick Cait up but now to stand side by side with her sister against them. Cait uses her Cold breath to make a thick Ice Wall._

 _"Hey, sis. Ready to go home." Skye said as she took off her Leather Jacket because she knew that it was about to go down. She began to stretch to get ready for what was to become a fight, and Cait asked, "How's everyone?"_

 _"Barry is going through because he misses you and I swear sometimes he looks like that Puppy who..." Skye was about to say, and Cait look at it, so the Elemental Witch stop mid-sentence._

 _:"Cisco is good and then there's Alice..." Skye said, and Cait told her, "I talk to Dad. Who's Alice?"_

 _"Has God kicked him out yet?" Skye asked, and Cait shook her head no as they watched everyone trying to get through the wall as Willow is trying to get her hand warm._

 _"You're ready," Skye said, and Cait reluctantly confirms that she was. Cait stayed as Killer Frost, her eyes turned positively Blue, and she broke the Ice wall to pieces which made everyone fly backward._

 _The fight began, and five minutes it ended with the Snow Sisters standing tall as Willow was in the corner. The owner walked in, and Skye convinced him it was all Willow's fault._

 _"You aren't that special? You will die like everyone else and become nothing! You will get drunk with power and turn on people, I've seen it, I've lived it!" Willow said and Skye just simply said to her, "Your just mad because of Buffy like me best." Skye walked out with Killer Frost in back of her and said, "Next time your hand will be small ice cubes."_

 _Skye looked at Killer Frost and said, "Ill."_

 _"It sounded cool," Frost responded, and Skye agreed._

 _As they got outside, all four tires were flattened, and Skye put on sunglasses to say, "We're 300 miles away from home, next to a house where fifteen broken girls are lying there hurt and a Powerful Broken witch. My sister is in Kill mode, and I'm not waiting for a tow, so..." Skye flashed her hands and fixed the tires._

 _"You want to get some drinks before we go back..." Skye said, and Killer Frost nodded yes, but then Cait came back to say, "Then I go straight to my man."_

 _Skye giggled and said, "God you're already the Good Wife" Cait responded with, "Shuddup."_


	2. Homecoming we won't speak of Hi Honey

_The Supreme Infinity_

 _By_

 _TheOcrayne15_

 _Part Two_

 _It was 10 O'clock in the morning, and Skye finally pulled in with Caitlyn slept the last hour never to mention what happened last night. "You are never allowed to pick me up again." Cait said, and Skye responded with, "Just admit it the both of you had fun." Cait wasn't the girl from three years ago in love with Ronnie Raymond but a badass with abilities._

 _"The only people that will ever know what happened night is Barry and whoever you date which I think it's Mona. By the way, I approve." Cait told her and Skye was happy to get that. They walked into Star Labs taken the back way from the Star Labs Museum on the top floor and went downstairs from the elevator. Cait walked ahead and entered the cortex with Barry's mind miles away._

 _"So tell me if you heard this story..." Barry heard the voice, he's been wanting to hear for 30 days and turned around to see it wasn't a dream, Cait walked to Barry. He's getting used to seeing Cait wearing a Leather jacket and white streaks mix with blonde hair._

 _"There's this Doctor who was treating a guy in a Coma, he wakes up and becomes the fastest man in the world. He's cocky about his newfound power, he rushes into everything without thinking, and it drives the Doctor Crazy..." Cait said, and Barry responds back playing along, "He was getting used to his powers. "_

 _"Then the Doctor starts falling for this patient, possible Nightingale complex but this guy did something her best Friend couldn't do and made her open up. The Doctor felt inspired that she went back to practicing her powers and that's something she's never told her present Boyfriend. Her Boyfriend learned her history when she showed Barry that this could happen.." Cait held her hand up, and frost appears on it then turn it over to show snow._

 _"This patient couldn't have been half the person he is now without her..." Barry was still playing along as he was closer to Cait_

 _"Ronnie came back, and she took her feelings for the patient, and buried it because the Doctor married Ronnie. My Sister called me a scared little Bitch for denying my feelings. I was in love with the idea of being with Ronnie because it's familiar and I was too scared then stopped practicing what I could do. When Ronnie died, I blame myself then you came to see me in Mercury Labs, I couldn't stop my feelings for you anymore because it seems like every time I want to run, there you are. We've had problems, but here we are..." Cait finished saying then wrapped her arms around his waist._

 _"I missed you." Barry said, and Cait responded, "Not as much as missed you, babe."_

 _"Cait!" Cisco yelled breaking up the mood, and she turned around to take in a very long hug from Cisco._

 _"This is the welcoming I wanted, me and my boys." Cait said, and Cisco responded to that by saying, "I'm the Doctor..." Barry nominated him as Rory and Skye walked into the room._

 _"Oh My God this Love Fest is sickening," Skye said, and Harrison Wells agreed but welcomed Snow as he was off to check on Jesse in Earth-Two. It was then a short blonde walked inside the Cortex as Cisco noticed her and asked her to come over._

 _"Who's this?" Cait asked, and Barry responded, "Cait this is Alice Quinn Smoak." Cait couldn't believe it when she heard the last name and shook the Blonde's hand then state the obvious, "Felicity has a sister."_

 _"My sister Felicity is the only one in my family who isn't a Moron or entirely found each because of our Father who was a Hacktivist or just a fancy name for a Sister is a pain in the ass but competent when it comes to her powers..." Alice told the Doctor and Cait was silent because that's the truth then followed-up with, "I'm sorry for anything Skye said or done."_

 _"Come on Rabbit you know I'm your favorite person besides you couldn't rock as good as you do against me in Battle Magic without me annoying you," Skye said, and Cait knew the annoyance that appeared on her face, Cait asked about the nickname._

 _"I take it you went against some bad guys." Cait said, and Alice responded with, "Yes. And it seems people are very relaxed about seeing things most can't explain."_

 _"And she got knocked on her ass." Skye said, and Alice gave her a dirty look then Cait told her, "Welcome to the team." Alice was happy with being accepted like that and responded with, "Thank you. If you are wondering, The origin of the name comes from Alice in Wonderland, and I think the writer was high...Felicity wanted me to come here since there's been a series of crimes here..." Alice said to everyone, and Cait asked, "What's been going on?" Everyone was silent, and Barry told Cait, "I''m going to walk her through the new security and tell you everything..." Barry said, and Alice blurted out, "You're going to tell her about Iris being...". Barry gave Alice a look, and she walked out of the main room with Cait. Cisco and Skye gave Alice a look._

 _As Barry and Cait walked some way, Cait asked, "What's going on?"_

 _"When you were gone, Iris was insisted on me dumping you because she felt that you lost so much control." Barry told his woman._


	3. Catch up with Cait

_The Supreme Infinity_

 _By_

 _TheOcrAyne15_

 _Part Three_

 _"Why would she do that?" Cait asked, and Barry told her, "She felt that I was in danger and I told her that I love you, she didn't accept it. There's more."_

 _"How much more?" Cait curiously asked, and Barry told her, "A lot more."_

 _Cait rolled her eyes to sit down and hear this._

 _"We notice that there was a string of small thefts and these guys weren't even trying not to get caught, but each time it happened, they got smarter. Star City has been dealing with this as well, and then we found Iris has been advising this team. I know the leader, and it has something to do with my first crime scene in Central City Heights High School five years ago." Barry told Cait who remember it was the year before Skye graduated._

 _"Her name was Serafin Quin, she was the one who killed those people, and I remembered walking in the crime scene, I never saw that many chalk outlines. Some of the time it was almost two body were intertwined with each other because they would that close." Barry told Cait about that scene, and he was seriously choked up telling her these details_

 _"I couldn't imagine what that was like seeing that, I remember obsessively calling Skye to make sure she was okay and God I would rip into my Mother for everything cause Skye was so far away from being the slayer." Skye said, and Barry told her, "I remember telling Iris about it being one of the worst days ever at my job.."_

 _Now Cait wasn't happy that Iris was in league with the very person who was the cause of one of Barry's worse days._

 _"There's more, and it's about Joe, it was a week where Joe was trying to smooth things out, but Iris had a Gun. She accidentally shot him, and he's in a Coma, Iris meant that bullet for me. If Joe dies, she will become a Cop killer..."_

 _"Do you have his chart? Why didn't you get me? They could be looking at him wrong..." The Metahuman alert button hit, and Barry added, "Remember Patty she's on the meta-human task force and she contacts us."_

 _Cait and Barry run into the Cortex then Cisco told them..._

 _"The Diamond Exchange and the Bank across the street are being hit at the same time." Cisco said, and Wells added, "Allen, Ramon and the Snows get ready..."_

 _Cait turns to Killer Frost, and Skye had her sword out as Ramon got his Vibe ready then Barry in an instant dressed as the Flash. The breach was made, and the fight was on._

 _:"Could you give us a closer look?" Harry asked, and Alice made several monitors with several turns of her hand. They all appeared._

 _"Good," Harry said who wasn't a believer at first but accepts Alice's gifts._


	4. Fight 2: The Reveal

_The Supreme Infinity_

 _By TheocRayne15_

 _ **Part Four**_

 _ **The Streets**_

 _THree people were in Clowns mask came out of the Diamonds store, and Killer Frost stood in front of them then blast them through the window._

 _Someone tried to hit her from behind, but thanks to a Protection shield from Skye that didn't happen and Killer Frost punch him then Skye drop the guy with a kick to the head. Three guys came after Frost, and three ice daggers plunge in each left foot of those each guy_

 _"How dare you?!" Frost didn't see the Baseball bat across the Stomach and Harley Quinn stood over her.. "Good Goons are hard to find!" Harley Quinn yelled, and Skye kicked the bat of her hand as she was doing a healing spell, Vibe blasted Quinn hard._

 _Frost heal then the three of them looked up to see a Venus Flytrap growing in front of her. "Holy Seymour!" Cisco said out loud, and Frost told Cisco to cover Barry while the two of them take care of this._

 _Vibe appears to back Barry up and took care of the Robbers._

 _Then Barry was staring at a barrel of a gun by a long-haired brunette had with Cinco De Maya style makeup on her face, Barry knew who this was._

 _"Let me introduce myself; my name is Serafin..." Serafin said and held him at gunpoint._

 _Vibe had a clear shot then Iris knocked him out. Alice yelled stand back in the cortex then with a wave of her hand Iris went flying down the street. Flash got the gun away, and the rest of men tried to shoot him then Killer Frost glided across the street to freeze the bullets._

 _"Honestly Flash, can you save your ass?" Killer Frost said playfuly as he turned to see the Venus Flytrap frozen then fell to break into several pieces._

 _It was then Flash move Killer Frost away from the bullet which zipped past them and was about to hit someone else, but Skye made sure it froze in place. Vibe knocked that shooter on his ass._

 _"Speak for yourself," Flash responded back playfully._

 _Serafin picks Iris up with one bag of money which flew out of her hand thanks to Alice again. It was a standoff where Harley, Serafin, and Iris was on one side then a truck pulled up with a manic Poison Ivy jumping out really to kill Frost for what she did to her Venus Flytrap. The Police were coming, and Flash said, "I suggest you leave..."_

 _"I suggest you watch and learn," Iris told him, and then a woman with a Dark Black cape landed to put her fist through the hood of the Police car. She then used her heat ray to destroy five vehicles turning clockwise by wiping out the tires._

 _"Kara?" Barry asked quietly and Iris told him, "Nope. Her name is Power Girl, and please attack!" Flash was going to charge, but Killer Frost shook her head no, Skye and Cisco stood still as well_

 _Power Girl had a mask on with black hair covering the majority of her face._

 _She stares at them all and covers her allies as they drove off but not before Killer Frost implanted 10 Ice pin needles which stuck on the tires. She flew away and stood at the top of the Van._

 _"It didn't hit..." Barry said, and Killer Frost told her man, "Not only they could cut through things, but I've learned to use them as a way to keep tabs on people."_

 _"I take it that Supergirl's Doppleganger.." Skye said, and Barry told them, "Why would her Doppelganger chose to good bad?"_

 _"Nature vs. nurture, Flash. Nature vs. Nurture, Hun." Killer Frost made a good point._


	5. Research and Kisses

_The Supereme Infinity By The OcRayne_

 _Part Five_

 _Author's Notes: Alice and Quentin belong to the Magician_

 _Team Flash was nursing their wounds, and Harry was trying to find out if there are any records of birth or adoption records by facial recognition. Thanks to Alex and the D.E.O, they use Kara's picture as well, and Alice was feeling very doctorish after brushing Cait's shoulder. She walked up to Skye and touched her Stomach, tipped her head._

 _"You have bruised Ribs; you need them wrapped." Alice said, and Skye asked, "How did you know that?" Alice pokes at the Rib area, and Skye felt that as the Magician gave her trademark how dare you doubt me smile._

 _"You need to wrap them, and if you don't rest them, you will break them," Alice said to them and Skye motion of Cait to confirm that then it hit Skye._

 _"I didn't get hit that hard; you got hit it that area the hardest and that was with a Bat." Skye mention and Barry walked over to Alice to ask, "How did you know that?"_

 _"I don't know I never had any class." Alice said to him, and Harry asked, "Did you zapped yourself with knowledge?" The Magician found that question insulting and responded with, "That's insulting and no.."_

 _Barry then notice something on her shoulder appear and Cisco asked, "When did you get a Tattoo?" Alice looked over her shoulder, and her eyes bugged out._

 _"Guys!" Cait yelled, and Skye saw the same thing then walked out of the exam room to show the same marking._

 _"What the uneven Fuck?" Skye asked, and Cait added, "What she asked?"_

 _Skye pulled the sleeve of her shirt up, and it showed the same infinity sign._

 _ **Moments Later...**_

 _Cisco vibed some of Alice's books and gave specific instructions on how to care for them. Now she expected him to mess up a little, but they were in perfect shape, and so she did research to find an answer_

 _"Infinity. This is the sign of the infinity, through the years there's always been three people who have this mark, and that's a shield, an element as well as a Magician. We could borrow aspects of ourselves to the other, we don't lose them, but it's used limit. I know what to look for in bruised ribs, but that's all the medical knowledge."_

 _"What about fighting could that work?" Barry asked, and Alice told them, "In theory yes."_

 _"How is that I got Cait's injuries, but she was healed?" Skye asked, and Alice answered by saying, "I have to look more into that." Skye agreed to wait for that response._

 _"So you could diagnose an injury because you touched Cait's shoulder and she helped me beat up fifteen slayers which I never really sen as well as get into a bar fight..." Skye said, and Cait gave her a look. "I mean...For example..."_

 _"Fifteen slayers..." Barry said, and Skye explained what happened._

 _"I think this is all overwhelming." Cait interrupted abruptly, and Barry planned to come back to that and then turned to his woman, "It's not how I planned your first day back." Cait smirked and said, "And what was your plan, Barry?"_

 _Barry kiss Cait then quietly said,, "Questions. Comments."_

 _"No, but I would like more hints please..." Cait made out a little with her Boyfriend and everyone gagged in the room._

 _"How is it that a plant grew?" Alice asked, and Harry then clear his throat to inform everyone about Poison Ivy's background then went into Harley Quinn's_

 _"We never face anyone that isn't a Metahuman." Cait said, and Cisco told them, "I'm like sore all over."_

 _"I have to go an absorb all of this." Cait told everyone then Barry scooped Cait up and said, "Call us." Barry zipped pass everyone, and Alice looked back then said, "I'm still getting used to that."_

 _There's a call on Skye's Phone; she said, "Hi honey. You're coming tonight, cool. I'll meet you at my house..." She made small kisses on the phone and Cisco as well Harry looked at her._

 _"My girl calls..." Skye said and then left._

 _"I could say to do more research before seeing Quentin." Alice offered, Harry nodded and was walking off then Cisco asked, "How is he?"_

 _Alice told him, "He's confused on which life he's living."_

 _"He'll be fine with you helping him." Cisco said, and Alice smiled about that compliment then told Cisco, "I don't regret what happened between us." He smiled and said, "Me either. I wish it were different circumstances." She told him, "Me too." They separated hands slowly and got ready to do research as well as put their apparent feelings aside.._

 _Alice couldn't tell them the theory she has about one of Quentin's lives._


	6. Supergirl Crossover

_The Supreme Identity_

 _By_

 _TheOcrayne15_

 _Part Six_

 _Author's Notes:_

 _Kara, Lena, and Alex are from Supergirl_

 _Kara woke up from a monstrous nightmare, and Lena felt that_

 _"Are you okay?" Lena turned over from her side of the bed, and her girlfriend gave her a strong hug because of being so scared. "Babe..." Lena said trying to get enough air to tell her she's cutting her air support._

 _"Still working on that," Kara assured Lena, and her woman wanted to know what was going on. "I had a nightmare that Kal-el died and I was this Monster..." Kara told her woman, and Lena wanted to hear more._

 _Moments later, Kara told her about landing on her Earth and trying to find Kal-el only to discover his ship got destroyed en route to Earth. She remembered feeling lost but that was the half of it, she remembered becoming this horrible person and not only that teaming with criminals as well as terrorizing Central City._

 _"Wait. This Central City or..." Lena wanted to clarify, and Kara told her, "Earth One Central City."_

 _"Have you ever like a connection to another you?" Lena asked and Kara shooked her head no._

 _"Do you want to go to find out if this is possible?" Lena asked and Kara shooked her head yes._

 _"Come with me." Kara said, and Lena told her, "Yea, sure. I'm going to make sure everything is cover at work." Lena realized this was big if Kara was asking her to come with her and that means she trusted her, despite initially feeling betrayed about learning she was Supergirl they have been dating a good six months as Kara chose her over Mon-el after his lie._

 _Lena got clear of her schedule, Kara found the device and hit the button. Kara grabbed Lena, and they flew into the wormhole._

 _ **Central City**_

 _Cisco and Alice were still researching on what happened as Harry stepped out for a second. They got the alert that someone was trying to come in and Cisco ran into breach room as it opened, it was Kara with Lena._

 _"Hey, Supergirl." Cisco greeted, and Alice's face was amazed._

 _"Cisco." Supergirl gave him a hug, and Lena just stood back taken in this arrive seeing how she was good friends with the Earth-1 heroes._

 _"Cisco this is Lena, My girlfriend." Kara introduced Cisco, and he introduces them to Alice. "You don't look like an Ailen." The Blonde still needs to work on her Social skills and then Lena._

 _"Wait for Lena Luthor..." Cisco remembered and Kara gave him a look._

 _"Dude it's cool. No judgment. Harry is the doppelganger of the person who betrayed us two years ago." Cisco told them, and Kara asked, "Did you guys happened to come across my Doppelganger?" Cisco asked, "How did you know that?"_

 _Cisco told them the story and then mention about asking Alex about to borrow her picture to run facial._

 _"Alex knew about this!" Kara was upset, and Cisco told her, "We have been trying to understand this because you being evil is..."_

 _"Absurd...Unless Kara has Red Kryptonite." Lena said to them, and Alice asked, "Who is Alex?"_

 _"My adopted sister." Kara told them, and Lena added, "I can't believe she didn't tell you and..."_

 _"This isn't your fault..." Kara assured her woman, and Lena added, "Ever since we started dating your rift..."_

 _"Yes it breaks my heart, but I don't regret it..." Kara told her and Alice asked, "I'm going to do research this is complicated."_

 _Alice walked off, and Cisco told them, "She's working on her social skills, seriously."_

 _"Could you keep me in the loop for now on? Not my sister." Cisco shook his head, yes and Kara was walking back with Lena. "Kara for what's it worth, we wanted to find out more. We want to get..."_

 _"Don't worry Cisco I understand from you guys point of View but not Alex's; it's good to meet you guys," Cisco said, and Kara left with Lena. Cisco planned on calling his family after that."_


	7. Passion is madness

_The Supreme Identity_

 _By TheOcRayne15_

 _Part Seven_

 _Barry ran to the door of Cair's home with his girlfriend, Meta-human and Elemental Witch._

 _Cait's arm was around his neck, and he unlocked the door of her apartment, her mail was in nice neat piles, separate. Cait was so happy to be in the Central of "A Normal Life", she turned to her boyfriend and said, "Happy to be home."_

 _She disappeared into her room and came out with a shirt as well as sweatpants. She sat on one side of the couch and Barry on the other. "Where did you go?" Barry asked very interested in what Cait learned_

 _"Before my Dad died of M.S, he taught me everything that I know about using Magic and reminded me how I could become addicted to it. When he died, I put it away for a while then I met you something, and you made me open up about Ronnie." Cait told Barry first then continued,_

 _" I was scared about what I could do, but after what happened with Zoom all I could see was killing everything he brought to this world." Cait shares and then took a breath because she wasn't proud of her downward spiral._

 _"After I nearly kill Black Siren, I hit rock bottom and needed to go for a while. I went to this place where my father mediated. Generations of my family came from this place." Cait said, and Barry told her, "That's a legacy."_

 _" He was the only man born from my family tree, and it stopped the Genesis women from killing the descendants of Judges who drowned non-practicing Witches. I was close to resuming all of that blood-lust with that Ice pick at Canary's chest. When I saw the frightening looks on Skye and Cisco's face but your face especially, I couldn't do it. I had to go and learn control, in the process, I could do new things. Some in public, some not so in public" She said with a slick smile and then kiss him under the chin, it brought a chill down his spine._

 _Their lips came together, tongues collided and when it was over, the other wanted more. Barry's face felt like he was jogging during Winter with a Hooded Jacket on, he was cold, and his face was red. He wanted more, and so did she. Cait can feed on Barry, Like a Vampire, and not kill him. Cait saw Barry wasn't hurt but wanted to confirm it she stopped and asked, "Am I hurting you?"_

 _"It's like running in the snow with a hooded jacket on, but you're not hurting me..." Barry said and Cait smile at that answer._

 _"I'm sorry about Joe and Iris as well." Cait said, and Barry told her, "THere's hope for Joe, but I'm not sure about Iris, I have something to tell you, and I need for you to be calm.."_

 _Barry looked at his woman who was ready to listen, and he told her, "Remember how you told me about feeling helpless after being capture by Zoom. Iris told Jay about the charms that he put there to keep your powers limited."_

 _Barry was sure he was going to eyes change Blue but it only happened for a second, and she was able to calm down._

 _"I found this out when you were away..." Barry said, and Cait told him, "Next time babe when I say don't disturb me, and it's essential, tell me anyway."_

 _"You're not mad," Barry cautiously asked, and Cait talked in that reverb voice, "Iris shouldn't be in my sight for a while." She calmed herself again and said to Barry, "Thank you for telling me." Now she wanted to stop talking, and they lip clash after being away from each other, then there was a knocking on the door. Cait used a flick of her wrist to open the door and then broke her lips apart from Barry waiting to come back in a few minutes._

 _Skye walked in, she went into her closet and pulled out some candles in a bag._

 _"Sis?" Cait asked, and Skye told her, "This is for Mona, Ben is my ex, and so I'm free to be full-time Gay."_

 _"Whose Mona?" Barry asked, and Skye told him, "My lifelong crush, the love I've been in love him, and we made official last night..." Skye at Cait then him and said, "Before I came to pick your girlfriend up because I'm very responsible. I'm single; Ben screwed some tan skinned, brunette slut who howls at the full moon, toodles.." Cait shut the door and told Barry, "My sister doesn't say toodles unless she's in romance mode."_

 _Barry was curious about the term, and he asked, "What's romance mood?"_

 _Cait ripped her shirt off with just her hands and told him, "Something that's going to happen right now."_

 _She was topless then gesture of Barry to come and get her. They zoomed into the bed, and the iniitmacy was through the roof but the foreplay setup of loud sex in apartment 15B. Three hours later their bodies were intertwined with one another. The amount of energy they used made them unable to move and most of all, speaking wasn't going to happen._

 _"...God bless mediation..." Barry said and as the feeling in both of there bodies return, they snuggle up to recharge for later. Skye was happy that the noise had stopped and so now she could make some noise herself, she got the text her new Girlfriend was coming._

 _Mona Godspeed is the Queen of all Werewolves and took the stairs as she walked behind her Bodyguards._

 _"Queen, I know you came to see Skye but it's hazardous and I think it will lead to a conflict." The bigger Wolf named Elias told Queen Mona, and she told him, "Life goes on Elias..."_

 _They stopped all of a sudden and then Mona looked to see her Mother with three of her own about to make their entrance. Mona walked in-between her security and yelled, "Mother!" Her Mother stopped from knocking on Skye's door, and her Rabid-like Wolves growl at Mona's Security._

 _"Do we need a conversation about addressing me as your Queen?" Her Mother asked, and Mona told her, "You're the ex-Queen that tried to kill her clan and me as well. I'm the Queen! You're at my Mate's front door."_

 _Her Mother smirk and told her, "I could do what I want, I"m Queen." Elias growled at her Mother and told her, "I have raised her as if she was my own! I will rip your throat apart for disobeying her!"_

 _Elias might be seventy years old, but for an Immortal Werewolf, he looks like thirty in human form. "Now Elias I'm sure Skye's building manager would have issues if blood and guts all over the place." Queen Mona told her Father Figure, and he agreed._

 _"There's an order that's coming to these three cities, and you will pay for hurting your only step-brother for this rouge." The Queen said, and Mona paused for a moment hen said, "What have you done?"_

 _It was lucky that Cait got up to get Water and then heard noises coming from the door which sounds like growling. Killer Frost Came out to play and seal the front door with Ice. "Flash!" Killer Frost yelled, and Barry got up. "What's going on?" Barry asked, and Killer Frost responded with, "Mona's Mother has objections, and by the way, she's a Werewolf..."_

 _"How do you know?" Barry asked, and Killer Frost yelled, "It doesn't matter right now!"_

 _The Wolves broke into the apartment, and Killer Frost shot them all the way back to the hallway. She opened the window and ice slide down._

 _Skye was listening to conversation outside and then got her Sword out as Killer Frost came through her window with Barry._

 _"Mona's Mother's Wolves." Skye said, and Killer Frost responded, "Frozen furballs coming up."_

 _"Hold on..." Skye said and then opened the door to this conversation._

 _"Now if you're not trying to kill me, you could come in but if you give us a second..."Skye told them as Mona, Elias and the other bodyguard ran inside as Killer Frost Froze the door from the inside._

 _"That's not going to hold them!" Killer Frost yelled, and Elias asked, "What is your will, my Queen?"_

 _"Tell me you have my sword Elias..." Mona said, and Elias pulls out her sword._

 _"You have a concert tomorrow so please don't hurt your hands." Elias told his Queen, and she said, "Duly noted." Skye pulled Mona into a kiss that made the one in Desperado given the circumstances of the scene look like a peck._

 _"Don't let these wolves bite or scratch you, just because you see one doesn't mean another isn't right behind you; it's how this kind of Wolves operate, be careful." Killer Frost said, and the door broke._


	8. Heroes and Villains

_Everything that happened in her visit with Quentin was crazy as well as making rational sense of it. He communicated in fragmental sentences of things that didn't match up with events that the Blonde knew took place_

 _When the Beast died, in that instance, Quentin memories of all 39 lives slammed back into his mind. It's obvious now he's questioning the reality around him. One of those realities, Alice brought him back to life but without a SHade, became the Beast_

 _It was hard for the blonde to stay such a long time because Quentin didn't know how to manage the information of knowing who he is. This worried Alice because Logically this could happen to her if she kills him and then he verified the theory in such a cruel fashion ended with him laughing in her face. She was coming to her apartment that she lived with Skye in Central City._

 _She opened the door and saw the apartment partially wrecked._

 _"What the fuck happened here? What did you do Skye?" Alice asked, and everyone was silent._

 _"This isn't my fault! Mona that's Alice, Alice that's Mona and blondie that Elias. She's my woman, and Elias is her Bodyguard. By the way, there's Werewolf Blood and Guts everywhere so watch your steps." Skye said._

 _"Her Mom came to see Skye hoping to kill her. We came to give her back up and you could see what happened..." Barry said, and Skye told Alice, "We're okay, and the Books are fine."_

 _Alice was relieved and then look at everyone._

 _"I could see you're okay..." Alice said and then motion for everyone to move out of the way as she performs her magic to fix the house. Cisco walked in with extra garbage bags and saw it looked like an apartment again then looked at Alice to say, "You did this." She shook her head and asked how was the visit._

 _Someone then crashed through the window; it was Powergirl who took off her mask and Barry confirm it was Kara. "Hello, Barry." Powergirl Kara said, and everyone was ready to attack._

 _"Please attack me I need a workout." Powergirl Kara said, and Skye was ready to do just that, but Cait held her back._

 _"What are you doing here?" Barry asked, and Powergirl Kara told him, "You would be probably confused on why someone in a cape was attacking "Innocent" people, so I thought I give you the privilege of my time."_

 _"Aggroant Bitch, aren't we?" Skye asked, and Powergirl Kara ignored her._

 _"To answer your first question, no. I'm not a Doppelganger from this earth..." she said, and Cait asked, "Where are you from?" Kara smirk and turned to Cait, "Sorry Ice Queen, Barry asks the questions only..." Cait didn't like that but didn't want to freeze her right now.'_

 _"Where are you from?" Barry asked, and Kara told him, "Well let's do Math. The last time you saw my face was during an alien invasion except Cisco saw me a few hours ago with that rude girl._

 _"I'm not a girl.." Alice said defensively, and Cisco told him, "I was coming here to tell you before I saw this apartment wrecked." It hit Barry, and he asked, "Are you from the future?"_

 _"I am. Ten years to be exact." Kara said, and Barry was stunned._

 _"Why are you doing this?" Barry asked, and Kara responded, " Barry you're not the hero, you align yourself with people that are against everything I believed in at one point. I used to think Oliver was a leader but my eyes saw the truth when the world I knew died as well as Superman, Jonn, my Mother, Lena, and Alex... I fought and fought, but I couldn't stop it Barry, and I came here opened for a second chance to find you becoming like Oliver..."_

 _"What do you want?" Barry asked, and Kara smirk then told him, "I have plans, Barry, to open your eyes and see the beauty of a world with no grey area as well as no Magic." Kara flew out the same window._

 _"I've seen this ignorance before from Hilter..." Elias spoke, and Alice asked, "That's not the girl I just met."_

 _"The Supergirl we know as a psychic link to her..." Cisco told Barry, and Cait asked, "HOw are we suppose to beat her when she's going to know everything we do?"_

 _ **Powergirl Kara walked into the warehouse, and there were several people on Laptops as Iris walked to the leader then kneel before her.**_

 _ **"How did it go?" Iris asked, and Kara responded, "They didn't attack, and I'm sure Barry is going to try to talk to my younger self, I'll remember everything, and we could move from there."**_

 _ **"PowerGirl... We have access to all bank accounts in Central and Star City..." Random hacker told her.**_

 _ **"Excellent." Power Girl Kara said to him, and Serafin walked then kneel then asked, "When do we get to kill?"**_

 _ **"Calm down Serafin you will get to cleanse, there many graduations coming up." Powergirl Kara told Serafin, and the crazy Mass murder rose when PowerGirl touched her shoulder.**_

 _ **"Where are the other two and the Obsolete QUeen?" Powergirl Kara asked, and Iris told her, "Downstairs. Ivy got one of her plants to capture the Bitch after she failed and Harley keeps throwing Dog Biscuits at her, she got her a shock collar." Powergirl Kara walked with Iris and asked, "Have you seen your Father?"**_

 _ **"Still in Coma." Iris said, and Powergirl Kara responded with, "I've lost my parents, and you would think Wally or Barry would try to be there for you but they can't be bothered because you chose to be loyal to the cause. I'll make him kiss my Boots." Iris appreciate that promise.**_

 _ **Powergirl Kara walked down, and Harley had a remote control for the collar around Mona's Mother's neck shocking her.**_

 _ **"Harley..." Powergirl said, and Harley gave her the remote then pressed the button herself. "This is fun..." Powergirl said and then set it down.**_

 _ **"So failed Queen, why did you fail?" Powergirl Kara asked, and Mona's mother gave so many excuses as she was tied up in Vines...**_

 _ **Powergirl looked at Ivy and twirled her finger; Ivy turned the former Queen around so her face would be looking at the wall.**_

 _ **Powergirl Kara was handed a specially made whip with the Silver alloy in it, and Iris saw her chance to show her ruthlessness. KARA THANK HARLEY.**_

 _ **Iris held her hand out, and Powergirl smile then told her, "Knock yourself out but slow because we don't want to kill her, we don't need a clan down here, yet."**_

 _ **Iris went into the cell and began to earn her villain marks.**_

 _Hospital_

 _Barry was with Joe who was still in a Coma and Cait was looking at his vitals..._

 _"His vitals are good and should be waking up..." Cait said, and Barry asked, "Why isn't he?" Cait didn't have an answer to that and Wally came in, Cait answered what was going on. "How do you think he's going to react when he finds out about Iris?" Wally asked, and Barry shook his head because he had no idea, Cait brought him up to speed about Powergirl as they walked outside._

 _"So we have an Ailen working with my sister...How fucked up can this get?" Wally asked, and Cait responded with, "Don't say that out loud."_


End file.
